


your city is built from scraps

by MyDestinyIsWritten



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sparring, Swords, Zukka Week 2021, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/pseuds/MyDestinyIsWritten
Summary: Set in the Western Air Temple, Sokka wonders about Zuko and they spar together.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	your city is built from scraps

Sokka stared at the wall, arms and legs crossed as he thought. They'd decided to accept Zuko in their group, which was probably the best solution. Aang needed to learn firebending and they were running low on people to turn to who they could trust.

And it wasn’t that Sokka hated Zuko, no, no, definitely not that. It’s just that it was his job to make sure everyone was safe. It was the responsibility of being the oldest and he was fine with that, he just hoped he helped in a decision that could end up turning on them. It was his job to make sure everyone was safe, and even the thought of one of them being hurt made his stomach squeeze.

There were birds chirping somewhere in the distance which meant the sun was probably coming up right about now. Sokka leaned back, shutting his eyes, and swallowing down the bile arising in his throat.

Zuko was the son of the Firelord, the person Aang was supposed to defeat, and so far he’d been on the wrong side, but he’s not even an adult yet, he should still deserve a chance to redeem himself. He didn’t know if he was endangering his friends by doing so though.

And Zuko hadn’t been causing any trouble at all, actually, he’d been so withdrawn the entire time he’d been here. He’d barely said anything and was always worrying his lip, thinking hard before answering anyone’s questions, he was always the first one to retire to bed and actively avoided unnecessary encounters with them. In fact, Sokka was pretty sure if he listened close enough, he could hear swords clattering around outside.

Another thing Zuko had been doing as of late was getting up at the ass-crack of dawn to train before his turn with Aang.

Sokka didn’t think Zuko would hurt them now, he could’ve easily the past few days he’d been with them, but he hadn’t, plus he seemed genuine in wanting to help.

Getting up, Sokka opens the flap of the tent and looks around, already heading for the training area. He wanted to talk to Zuko before everyone else woke up.

The air was windy and so fresh it stung his nose. He stayed quiet as he walked up and saw Zuko training. He was sweating and he had bags under his eyes, Sokka wondered how he hadn’t noticed them before.

His dao swords shone in the rising sun and Sokka watched on as they both curved through the air in sync, slicing, in time to calculated movements with the rest of Zuko’s body. There are hits and kicks towards the air and Zuko spins, ending with a flourish. The entire thing seemed borderline beautiful, like a dance.

Sokka hadn’t realized his mouth was parted in a small ‘o’ until he realized he was staring, and turned away snapping his mouth shut.

He lasted all of 30 seconds before Zuko turned and caught him, his eyes widened and his arm fell, dropping his swords to the ground with a clang.

Zuko stepped back and Sokka watched as he opened his mouth, words on his lips, before shutting it and swallowing.

The two stared at each other, and Sokka had come here to talk to him about something, right?

“Do you want to spar?”, it hadn’t been Sokka’s original idea but ideas were made to be improved, besides now he wouldn’t be interrupting, they could talk and fight at the same time.

Zuko nodded, a frown between his eyebrows, “Can you use a sword?”

Sokka crossed his arms, jutting his lip out, “Yes, I can use a sword”

Zuko nods again and throws him a sword, it wasn’t the type he was used to but that was fine, he wasn't exactly looking to win.

Getting into position, they both immediately go on defense, knees bent and arms raised. Sokka decides to attack first, sword whipping out in an arc. Zuko’s two blades are much smaller but less wieldy and they easily deflect the attack, pushing them down while Zuko leg kicks out from under him trying to bring Sokka down. 

The two boys circle around each other and Sokka asks, “Why’d you decide to join us?”

Zuko freezes in surprise before fixing his stance and answering, “I knew what I was doing was wrong, I think a part of me just didn’t want to actually acknowledge it”, he darts forward, coming at Sokka and the swords all clash.

“I was desperate for attention, I wanted to prove myself to everyone” he strikes again, “I thought that was the only way for my father to like me. I knew it didn’t make sense but I’d always thought that one day he’d want me, one day he’d look at me and be proud of how powerful I was”

Three attacks from Zuko in a row now, Sokka dodges them all. Zuko seemed more relaxed around him, unlike with Katara and Aang when he watched every twitch of his muscles and it almost seemed like he was waiting for them to change their mind and kick him out. Sokka had even gotten a cracked smile out of him the night before which had, in turn, made Sokka grin stupidly the rest of the night, taking satisfaction in the fact.

A lump gets stuck in his throat, a kid shouldn’t have to work for love from their own family. Zuko’s eyes leapt out of sight every time he tries to look at his face, instead coming in for more jabs and attacks. Sokka desperately wants to see his eyes.

Zuko's movements were cautious, and it was obvious he wasn’t even using half his strength, Sokka didn’t call him out on it.

“I guess I finally realized he’d never really cared about me, all this effort I was putting in was for nothing. None of it would matter to him”

Sokka goes at him, wondering why Zuko was telling him all of this. 

_He’s good_ , Sokka decides. 

“You promise you won’t go all fire-prince-berserk on us again?” Sokka asks right before lunging towards Zuko.

With a grunt Zuko pushes him out of the way and says, “If I do, I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself”

The answer is so clearly spoken and Sokka stops, it felt great to have the nagging feeling that Zuko was safe finally approved but it still seemed like Zuko was avoiding him.

He wouldn't blame him if he was but Sokka realized with the few sentences Zuko said, there was a bigger meaning underneath it all and he _wanted_ Zuko to trust him, he wanted to get this stupid feelings-repressing idiot to open up to him.

He didn’t realize when Zuko was suddenly behind him and before he could react Zuko kicked Sokka’s knees, throwing him to the floor, and pinning him to the ground.

The 5-second count is over and Zuko won, that fact is shoved to the back of his brain though. 

Laying back on the floor and having no intentions to get back up anytime soon, Sokka looks at Zuko as he sits next to him on his right side, carefully.

“I don’t think your dad’s opinion of you matters, he’s a jerk”

Zuko wraps his arms tighter around his knees, “Yeah”

“Your whole childhood must have been pretty sucky”, Sokka knew enough stories about the Fire Nation royals that would have scared him as a kid.

Zuko sucks in a breath through his mouth, “I don’t- I know, I messed up, a lot and it’s fine if you guys all hate me, I did a lot of awful things to you all, I hurt you and I know majority of the Fire Nation in general has too, but if it means something, I really am sorry”

“It does mean something, plenty actually”

Going on a limb, Sokka flops an arm out to the criss-crossed Zuko who stares at it for a long moment before gently dropping his hand on top, fingers barely intertwining.

The sky is an array of colors and Sokka focuses on the fingers resting lightly on his, closing his eyes with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> jhvbbvd hii, so this is for zukkaweek and it's for day 1, swords. I hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, it would make me really happy :), but seriously I really hope this is alright. It's barely edited and rushed because I just learned that zukka week is going on like today and I just had to write something quick.


End file.
